


the Corrupted Isles (the Owl House AU)

by FallingArchives



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Corrupted AU, F/F, Light Angst, Lumity, Mild Gore, comedy maybe, hopefully not too violent but I put the warning there just in case, not totally focused on Lumity but it's there, other ocs involved, some crap went down and oh no, the canon classics with hints of their beta selves, we stan vinera here, zombie-like witches but still somewht sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArchives/pseuds/FallingArchives
Summary: Things have been... rather hectic, to say the least, these last 2 years. Ever since that parasite got loose. People started calling it the Corrupted Plague... Luz and her friends try to survive the hellscape known as the Boiling Isles, now known as the Corrupted Isles. While trying to find a cure to this mess. Is there even a cure? Surely, there is. Please, Titan, let there be a cure.or: The world turned upside down and wants to kill you, and Luz is trying to play the pacifist route and f̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶r̶s̶.Inspiration: Corrupted Isles AU by @kisekaiwo (formerly @pankohlns on Twitter) on Twitter/Tumblr [but my version is a bit more different, and set with different rules](this takes place after YBOS)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the messy thoughts of the Royal Scientist before the Corruption.

It was supposed to help us. It was supposed to save the world.

Just my luck, it did the opposite.

Something happened. It mutated. Changed completely before I could stop it.

Oh, the Emperor is NOT going to be pleased.

I only discovered this AFTER I deemed it ready for society.

The complaints weren't that bad.

"My husband turned into a monster, oh, help me!"

"The children have gone rabid!"

"I'm craving witch flesh!"

Okay, maybe they were pretty bad.

Look, I know I'm supposed to fix this hell, but I didn't want to create this!  
"Oh, you're the Royal Scientist! Blah, blah, blah!"

Whatever.

Anyways, it's not my problem anymore. At least I hope it isn't. I'm not a hero. Maybe at one point, I was. Haha, definitely not anymore.

I guess we'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOOOoo hopefully this is the start of a fricken good story! 
> 
> This'll hopefully be updated every week or so on a Thursday!


	2. Uh Oh, Flashback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at before the Corrupted Plague came into view.
> 
> (the story intends to be mostly 3rd person, for the most part)

It's been two years. 

Two.

Whole. 

Years.

Since the start of this potentially-end-of-the-world scenario. 

The first year in the Boiling Isles was pretty good! Even though the portal was destroyed, that doesn't mean I stopped learning magic! I started learning more magic at Hexside, and hung out with Amity, Willow, and Gus a lot! Boscha, on the other hand, was still mean and condescending to us. Eh. Didn't both us that much. 

The start of the second year was... iffy. Rumors started to fly about a... a disease. A new one. Something is never seen before, and it was gaining traction fast. Soon, we had to quarantine at home and had our classes streamed on crystal balls, like the ones found in the library. I started to wonder how Earth was doing, and if it was going through something similar... I thought of going back. Just in case. Or, at least devoting all of my time to trying to find a way back before things really started to take a turn for the worst. Still debating if staying was a good idea... 

**A few months ago.**

"Kid, this "little plague"... -as if plagues are little, hmph- is growing fast," she said, worry on her face as she shifted through the channels on the glass sphere, cuts of voices going in and out.

Most of them were news channels. Seems like this plague stuff really is taking over. She paused on one, motioning me over. 

"Luz, look at this!"

I hopped off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 

A pink demon with four horns (two on each side), four eyes and bug-like teeth (Do bugs even have teeth? Anyways, it was like pincer-things...) wearing a suit was covering the latest story. 

"Live on B.I. Channel 7 News, is Quill Archhill." said a voice-over. 

"Thanks, Terry. Today we bring you new news straight from Emperor Belos himself," announced Quill.

The screen cut to a clip of Belos standing on a stage behind a podium, quite similar to the one where Eda was almost petrified. 

"People of the Boiling Isles, I... regret to inform you that the Royal Scientist and Healer Blun Skyes has gone missing." Belos shook his head and sighed, tapping his gloved hand on the podium before going on. 

"Without him, progress on the cure has slowed down by 53%. We are 25% on completing the cure. The times ahead of us look dark... But, people of the Boiling Isles, I assure you, that we will not. Give. Up." he stated, emphasizing the last few words. Not yelling, more like a stern lecture type of tone. 

"For I have another solution if the cure fails..." He spat out the last word as if he were talking about someone he really hated. 

"I have a plan to create a portal TO THE HUMAN REALM!" 

The camera panned to a large crowd, gasping and even a few laughing. 

"If all else fails, I have decided that if need be, we shall leave the Boiling Isles for the Human Realm. Based on tests done by our scientists and healers, we have found out that this parasite CANNOT survive outside of the Boiling Isles. This is because it draws its life force from the magic pulse of the Titan. Which means that it can't follow us to the Human Realm, as it doesn't have magic." he continued, finishing off with a nod to someone not seen on the stage. 

"Questions?" 

"I-" 

The clip cut off, going back to Quill.   
  
"Well, wasn't that something, folks? Tune in again later for the QnA!" he said with a wink before the glass reflected an advertisement for a new game.

"Of course those danged producers would cut it off there to get you to watch more. Gosh." Eda complained, facepalming and sighing. 

"Eda, did you hear what he just said?! They're gonna try to break into Earth!" I said, panic in my voice. Wasn't Eda listening?!

"Nah, don't sweat it. They won't figure it out for a while. Especially without their 'Royal Scientist'." she responded, making face as she said "Royal Scientist". 

"How are you so sure?!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised that he'd even say that. Especially with the portal being destroyed. He must either be really close or really desperate..." Eda muttered, not hearing me as she was deep in thought. 

"That's not helping!" I responded, walking out the doorway back to the couch. 

"Look, look, calm down. I promise you, there's absolutely no way he has a solution to start up that portal yet." Eda followed and sat down next to me.

"I hope you're right, for all of our sakes..." I muttered. I hunched down in my seat as I looked at the floor.

"Don't dwell on it for too long, no need for you to stay up all night worrying." She ruffled my hair before going back to go after King, who was trying to steal a sweet she left on the table. "We'll be fine in the long run!"

God, I wish she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the characters' personalities and grammar justice :]
> 
> Feedback would be great!  
> I really don't know how often this will update, but I'll try my best!
> 
> also, Bi news was NOT intended but still, I was proofreading this and was wheezing for a good few minutes after that
> 
> Edit: fixed the beginning of the story, accidentally said Luz went back to Earth WHOOPS


	3. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true start to this story! Meet Luz, Amity, Willow, Gus, and Boscha before going on some fun-filled, totally-not-scarring adventures throughout the Boilng Isles (also dubbed the Corrupted Isles by some).

**The present.**

"Luz. Luz? Get up!"

An unknown force was trying to shake her awake.

"No." She pulled her beanie over her eyes with one hand, using the other to shoo away the figure before her.

"Luz. You have to this time, we're gonna miss our chance for more supplies."

"Ugh, that means I'm the bait this go..."

"Yes, and that's why we need you to get up, now." the figure shook her so violently (or at least it felt like it) that she sat up in her bedroll immediately. Pulling her beanie back a bit so she could see, she yawned. "I'm awake."

"Happy?" she said in defeat, raising both her arms as if she were getting arrested. She faced the witch who woke her, a semi-short green-haired witch who had her arms crossed.

"Immensely," Amity responded. Her cold exterior instantly melted as a lopsided grin appeared on her face. She stared at the messy red beanie. "Did you really sleep with your beanie on?"

Luz turned away, covering her face.

"What? Nope! What are you talking about?" The beanie could be seen flung off her head as it hit a wall, slumping down onto the dusty wooden floor.

"Geez, no need to be all defensive. I came in here to do what I needed, now hurry up and get changed. We need to be out of this house before something kicks us out. Gus and Willow are downstairs already."

"And Boscha?" Luz asked. "We don't need her backstabbing us or something like that. Personally, I still don't trust her."

"...Said she went on a morning run, although I don't think she's coming back in one piece," Amity said, chuckling. "See you downstairs."

"Seeya."

Amity left, closing the door behind her.

Luz did a quick sweep around the room, checking for her backpack. There was a small, beat-up bureau on the right next to a darkened brown window, covered with wooden planks. In the top right corner was the red bedroll, patched up and dirty from frequent use. Then close to the door was a ginormous hole where a sliding door should be, revealing shredded clothes and boxes.

And there was her backpack! Sitting right in the middle of all the dusty items stashed away in the once-before closet.

She sprung up and grabbed it, pulling out a white shirt with a thin hoodie and a pair of jeans that got cut off right below her knees, thanks to a recent Corrupted attack. She tossed them on the floor as she pulled out her jacket. It had seen definitely some things, as it had Abomination goo and one or two patches on it. (Of course, not counting the Dominican flag patch on her right sleeve.) It was black and was made of a material similar to a raincoat. But, the hood (she was now wearing double hoodies! Wowie!) on the back was made of light gray cloth. It also big pockets for storing extra supplies (or just stealing more breakfast.).

She stashed the glyphs left on the bureau in her pockets. She changed quickly, hopping on one foot out of the doorway as she hurriedly put on her red and black ankle boots.

And ran right back in, lovingly picking up her beanie and placing it on her head, muttering apologies for throwing it.

She then ran down the stairs and didn't have enough time to slow down when Gus appeared, walking in front of her to get to the other side of the room.

"GUS-" She ran into him, sending them both to the floor.

Howls of laughter could be heard from the right, with Willow and Amity leaning on the kitchen island. Boscha could be seen with her face pressed against the window. She slid slowly out of view as she laughed and snorted.

"AHA- oh, that is too good," Willow was able to get out, before banging her fist on the island and laughing into the wood.

Amity had her head in her hands as she slowly regained her composure.

"Hooo, boy... Luz, are you okay?" she walked over to her, helping her up.

Gus scrambled to his feet, muttering. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, thanks for helping," He smirked and leaned his arm against a dining room chair to the left of the stairs, across from the kitchen.

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine! Eh heh," she said, quickly getting up, flustered and embarrassed. She grabbed a piece of bread sitting on the island.

She had barely taken a bite of her breakfast when suddenly-

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

All their heads whipped to face the door, their eyes wide.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" Boscha yelled, muffled by the locked door. She rapped loudly on the door again. "YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE!"

"Crap, Boscha laughing must have caught the attention of some unwanted guests..." Amity muttered, tensing up and shaking her head.

Gus made some sort of high-pitched noise with worry and fear in his eyes. He shakily drew a spell circle and a blue bow appeared in his hand.

"Luz, Amity, get the rest of our stuff and meet us out there!" Willow commanded before she grabbed her satchel and hastily unlocked the door, pushing a frozen Gus out and yelling at Boscha. Gus grabbed Boscha's weapon, a morning star, before being propelled out of the doorway by Willow.

With a nod to her, the two teens dashed up the small stairway, tripping over each other as they ran into separate rooms and started pulling the rooms apart to grab their stuff.

"C'mon, Luz, faster!" she loudly whispered as she stuffed her bedroll and extra items into her cameo-green backpack.

She nabbed multiple side bags and ran out of the room, glancing at Amity in another room before almost slipping down the stairs yet again.

She caught herself on the banisters and ran out the open door and into the forest, where the sun had just begun to peak out through the trees.

She ran back in, picking up her axe that was leaning against the wall.

"Can't forget this!"

Skidding out the doorway yet again and onto a creaky, wooden porch, Luz could see Boscha being chased by a small gang (around 4-5) of Corrupted. Surprisingly, they were quite fast for how arched and shriveled their bodies looked. The glowing and white, dead-looking eyes droned on, locking onto Boscha and not taking notice of Gus. He had perched on a tree that strikingly looked like a white spruce, bow in hand. It looked like he was having trouble getting a clear shot. Willow ran right behind the small horde, casting plant vines to take hold of their ankles.

"Huh. Funny how they didn't find us sooner... Willow was right about this cabin clearing." Luz thought, before being pulled back to reality.

"LUZ! Don't zone out on me now!" Amity practically almost yelled, with a backpack and water canteens slung on her shoulder.

"Hrrrghh?" another small horde of Corrupted had breached through the trees and came running after hearing Amity.

"Annndd this is where we run!" Luz responded, smiling nervously and running in the opposite direction, being a bit slow since she was carrying so much.

"You run; you're holding most of our stuff! I'll hold them off- just stay out of their way!" Amity called out, her hands igniting with purple flickering flames.

Gus was finally able to get a good sense of aim since the group of Corrupted was still a ways away from Amity, who was slowly stepping off the porch. As an arrow appeared on the bow, he shot a few, hitting one in the knee and another in the chest.

The magic in the arrows made the Corrupted inhabiting the host (the witches) think they were injured, and after a time that sensation would wear off. Other times, it would paralyze them. The two Corrupted fell to the ground and flinched trying to get up.

"Yesss!" he celebrated, pumping his fists in the air before holding onto the swaying tree for dear life. He nervously looked at the long drop down and adjusted his red scarf before sending more arrows flying.

He had been able to give Boscha her morningstar, and she now was brandishing it at the growing number of Corrupted, knocking down two with each whip. She was also yelling insults at them as she hit them.

Willow had gotten hold of the original horde and had pulled out her vine-encrusted bat, and had started knocking the Corrupted to the ground. Even without her glasses, she could still see enough to aim and take a powerful swing. The faded blue jacket wrapped around her waist was actually known to choke an enemie at one point.

While Luz started booking it, Amity stayed behind and ran after the Corrupted, punching each one with her flame-surrounded fists. Somehow, she was able to put on her silver knuckledusters throughout the commotion and was pounding the living daylights out of the medium group of Corrupted.

They were all doing a pretty good job of keeping the Corrupted at bay.

But they were all preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy. I spent a good amount of my time editing and revising this chapter way more than I should have.  
> Sorry this is so late, but I've been writing the next few chapters. My stupid organized self likes to be ahead all the time. I was also making visuals but those looked like CRAP so- yeah.
> 
> also, I have a tumblr! consider checking it out for updates!  
> https://chilljammer.tumblr.com/


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch.

"Nope, nope, nope, double nope, triple nope!" Luz gasped, glancing back behind her every once in a while as she ran behind the abandoned log cabin.

Some of the lingering Corrupted that had gotten through the tree moments before had also heard Luz and came running.

"GRRRRRGGGHHH!" They moaned, before trying to grab her. 

"Uh oh." 

She quickly dropped the bags to the ground and held up her axe, nervous. 

But then she heard yelling and turned her head around, distracted.

The Corrupted seized their chance as two went to grab her arms. Luckily, she was able to catch them in the act and swung her axe. They fell to the ground, not necessarily hurt but at least unable to get up. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as a third came running, arms raised and growling. It grabbed her shoulders, about to let the parasite within drain her of her life force. Luz screamed, shutting her eyes tightly, and sent her axe down, almost jumping to get the sheer amount of force that ended the animated corpse. 

All that could be heard was the crunching of bones and the dying gasps of the host, as the parasite tried to survive without a consistent source of energy. It appeared swirling around the body, reaching to the sky as its high-pitched, twisted calls melted in with the Corrupted host. 

Her grip on the axe loosened, and she stumbled back.

Luz fell to the ground, mortified with what she had just done. The axe fell to the grass with a thunk as the grip it had in the host's chest was lost. There, in its place was a long, wide gash from the bloodied weapon.

Her eyes were wide with shock and fear as her hands covered her mouth. 

"Oh my God... What did I just do?"

She saw Amity swerve on the corner of the cabin, grumbling before she froze, seeing Luz and the body. She ran over to her, turning her away from the scene and hugging her tightly. (Hey, it was a chance to be close to her!) Luz clasped the back of Amity's shirt as she broke down.

"Amity... Amity, oh my God... It- it was an accident, I swear... I- I didn't mean to-" 

"Luz- it's okay." 

"I- it just happened, I didn't have time to-" 

"You don't need to apologize."

Amity and the others knew for a fact that Luz and Gus would try their best to not kill anyone. They--foolishly--still believed there was a way to cure the Corrupted. But, really only Gus could prevent himself from harming any thanks to his magic. Luz, on the other hand, didn't really have a choice, since she doesn't have magic of her own (besides the glyphs.). She was usually using the blunt end of her axe to knock enemies out. 

What the two didn't know was that sooner or later, the parasite dwelling in the Corrupted would drain them completely, and then either die out or find another host.

"It's okay. You're fine, and that's what matters." 

Luz just buried her face deeper into Amity's shoulder, still holding on to her shirt as if her life depended on it. 

Which it probably did.

=-+-=

The crack of bones could be heard as she swung her vine-coated bat at the raging swarm of Corrupted. Honestly, if she didn't focus too much on their faces she wouldn't feel as guilty as she usually would. 

One brushed her arm, and she hit it with all her might, its jaw breaking. It fell to the ground and as it tried to get back up, Willow stepped on its face. She looked away, feeling that twinge of guilt that shows up every so often at the most inopportune moments.

She spawned some vines to finish off the rest of the Corrupted now laying on the ground, the thorned plants wrapping around their arms and legs. 

There was a yell. 

Glancing over at Boscha, she concluded that it wasn't from her. She was still going after stray Corrupted and hitting them with the blood-covered morning star. Every so often, you could hear her insulting the Corrupted again, which didn't do anything at all but call more enemies over. 

Her ears pricked as she heard another scream, not as bad as the first. It was coming from behind the cabin. She slid to the side and was just turning on the corner of the house before coming face-to-face with a corpse's glazed eyes.

She winced when she saw the bugs starting to swarm over the large wound on its chest. Amity glanced over at her, somehow explaining the recent events with a single look. She nodded and called Gus over to pull the rotting body out of view and into the forest. 

"Out of sight, out of mind," Willow muttered as they headed deeper into the forest, and tossed it as far as their arms allowed. Gus wrapped the scarf he wore tighter around his face, using it as a mask to hopefully keep the stench of the dead away. 

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Gus said, stumbling a bit as they walked back to the clearing. 

"If you're gonna do that, then go behind one of the trees. I don't wanna have to deal with that," she responded, shaking her head. 

Gus ducked behind a tree made some gagging noises before popping back up and catching back up to Willow. "Okay, I'm good now!" 

"Gold star. Now, I think Boscha's still beating the living crap out of the Corrupted."

"Do you think she can handle it?" he responded, just a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yup," she said almost immediately. "We probably need to move bases- obviously with all this we can't stay here for long."

"Do you think we could stay for one more night?" Gus looked at her, already giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You can drop the act, you big goof," she said with a mock stern voice, shoving her right hand in his face. "We can stay one more night. Not because of you, but because Luz is in a low place right now."

"Not like I didn't know that already. But true... I really do feel bad for her. You think she'll bounce back from this one? What's it been- a few months since she actually killed one herself?"

She counted on her fingers. Around four? Perhaps five?

"Six."

"SIX?!"

"I don't even know how she managed that." Willow sighed, tapping a bloodied thorn on her bat.

"It's almost scary, how she hadn't killed any for that long." Gus opened the door to the cabin, ushering her inside.

"Thanks," she uttered, resting her weapon on the side of the wall. 

Gus's bow had disappeared by this point, and he knelt down to a small pile of canned/packaged food that was left on the floor. ("It's a snack station!" Luz had said.) He picked up a pack of crackers and stuck his tongue out. 

"I don't even know if I have the appetite to eat today." 

She leaned on the kitchen island like she did earlier that morning. 

"You better eat something. That fighting wore all of us out. Besides, that's probably not gonna be the end of it. So you might as well just eat to get some energy." 

"Geez, no need to pull out a whole essay on why I should eat! That's my thing!" he snickered, now sitting on an old dining room chair and nibbling on his food.

The door slammed open, revealing a very tired but for some twisted reason happy Boscha.

"DAMN. What a way to start the day, huh?" she chuckled, throwing her weapon on the floor and pulling out the seat next to Gus. She sat on it backward, resting her arms and head on the back of the chair.

"You nearly got all of us killed for laughing out loud--in the open--like an idiot," Willow said, pointing at her as she ate some toast.

"It's not my fault that Luz ran into Gus like an idiot," remarked Boscha, gritting her teeth and shrugging.

"I mean, she's not wrong- except for the idiot part!" noted Gus, saving what he almost said.

"You could've still came INSIDE and laughed. Even that would've been better. Now partly thanks to you, Luz is about to lose it." 

"Whatever, Willow. Not my problem. Now, if you excuse me I'm gonna go celebrate my battle victory by taking a nap." Boscha said as she stretched and made her way up the stairs.

"Bruh. It's still early in the morning!" Gus mentioned, holding both of his hands out and gesturing to the one window that wasn't bolted up. There were rays of light shining through and reflecting off the dining room table.

"What in the Boiling Isles does "bruh" mean?!" Boscha scoffed.

"Luz told it to me! I'm just repeating what she said."

"I'll have to ask that nerd about that sometime later," she murmured, continuing her walk up the stairs.

"Have some class, will you? Don't call her a nerd!" he called up to her, but she had already closed her door. "Hmph."

Gus and Willow resumed to eat and talk until they heard a loud knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, again working on future chapters and running into writers' block ALREADY sjdsnfdjnaz
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best to not go too fast but I think I failed lol


End file.
